The Stranger at Twilight
by ScatterShatter
Summary: Okay this is a GenexSuzuka fic, please don't hurt me for the ending, it's not my fault, I swear! R&R BEFORE I go crazy! By the by, this fic is now completed.
1. The Stranger at Twilight Part 1

OLS Story 1  
"The Stranger at Twilight part 1"  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com By: WaterMyhoshi77  
  
  
Notes (July 2001)  
  
Okay people, I know that this story may seem corny, but deal with it. I mean give   
me a break. This'll be the first one I have put on the web. So though I appreciate   
suggestions please don't be too harsh. I have tried, for the most part, to keep my facts   
straight, which is kinda hard to do, considering that; I don't know all that much about   
"Outlaw Star" which is probably why I find it so interesting. I may have gotten some   
names and spelling wrong. Please bear with me.  
If you think my story's pointless, boring and full of crap, well…get over it!  
Most of the characters in this story are owned by someone who isn't me. I don't   
know who created "Outlaw Star", but it definitely wasn't me(but I wish I was that   
talented!)! They are being used without permission and all that other junk you have to put   
in, but the other characters and story are completely my own, I don't care what any one   
says!!! If by any chance my story is similar in any with yours, it is not my fault. I don't   
get on the web enough to read other fanfics!   
  
This story has been sent through the spell checker, which I absolutely hate. = P   
One last thing, this is a Gene/Suzuka fanfic so if your against them being together   
not only will you read a corny fic, but you'll probably hate it. In this case I'd advise   
against reading it, but hey, The decisions yours to make. Have a good day! ^_^  
Now to the story-  
  
"Gene," Suzuka said softly.  
"Yeah?" He asked flipping through channels.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Well, Jim is out with Mel and Aisha, I think they went out clothes shopping, the poor   
guy. Why, don't you remember? You're feeling better since the fight against the pirates,   
right? You remembered to put a clean bandage on, right?" He replied looking over at her,   
worriedly. It was true she was quite beautiful, long legs, dark hair and eyes, her face was   
turning a slight pink, quite pretty, he thought waiting for her answer.  
"Because… I just… wanted… to say…" She began to reply.  
"Hey were back!" Aisha called.  
Suzuka shook her head and sighed, then faded back into the dark depths of her room.   
Gene went out to help the others.  
  
  
-Later that night-  
"Hey Mel, this is really a all time best!" Jim exclaimed pointing down at his plate   
as Aisha got up to get sixths.  
Melfina blushed slightly, "Oh, thank you, but it's nothing really." She replied   
nervously, looking down at her plate.  
"No, Mel, he's right, this is really good." Suzuka responded, her eyes darting   
from her plate to Gene and back.  
"But you haven't even tried it yet, w-Oww! Hey that hurt, Gene!" Aisha yowled   
as Gene jabbed his booted foot into one of her bare feet.  
" I'm sorry, but I've got some…um… unfinished business to take care of, I'll be   
back soon." Suzuka said softly turning to leave.  
"Wait, do you want the rest of your dinner?" Aisha asked.  
"No, you can have it." Suzuka replied, leaving she shut the door quietly behind   
her.  
"There is defiantly some thing wrong with her. That is the second time this week   
she has missed a meal." Jim said after five minutes to make sure she had left.  
Gene shrugged, "I don't know, Jim, but she has been acting kind of odd lately,   
that much I know for sure."  
The others nodded their agreement.  
  
  
-Six Hours Later-  
  
"Bartender, another." Suzuka said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.  
"You sure, Miss?" He asked slowly.  
"Yeah now get me my goddamned drink!" She snapped.  
"Bad day, huh?" A man, two seats down, asked.  
"More like a bad week." She said, her breath smelled of whiskey, but then again,   
his did, too.  
"Sounds like you got it worse than me." He replied.  
"Yeah now bug off, I want to be alone in my misery."  
The man shrugged and turned back to the drink he was nursing.  
I've got to get out of this place, she thought downing a shot, she put some money   
on the counter and walked out the door, you wouldn't have been able to tell she been   
drinking other than from the smell. She headed towards 'Shamarien Bridge' and dove   
into the water. She leaped off the bridge to wash away the smell and climbed back out.  
Suddenly it felt like she was being torn apart. No, not again this cannot be   
happening, she thought. She screamed falling down to the ground; she heard footsteps,   
followed by questions. She shook her head trying to clear the image, but felt as though   
she couldn't breathe. Slowly her vision came into focus, "Gene?" She asked softly, her   
eyes glassy.   
He could tell it was so hard for her to breathe and he put one finger over her lips.   
She could feel her body piece itself together, She groaned in agony trying sit up.  
She was breathing easier now.  
"Suzuka, I'm going to call the hospital-" he began, but as soon as he said the word   
hospital, she screamed out.  
"No! You can't please don't!" She exclaimed loudly.  
"Why not?"  
"No one, please tell no one, not even the others." She said, her eyes pleading with   
him.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, "Will you be all right?"  
She nodded and stood up, but then stumbled slightly. "I'll be fine, it was just a   
little worse today, but I'll be fine, really."  
" Okay, but were going out and I'm getting you something else to wear. You're   
soaking wet! If you're not careful you might get pneumonia." He said.  
She nodded and let him drag her back into the city.  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" A voice in the back of her head   
asked.  
"I can't. His answer may break my heart." Her mind replied.  
"But you know you want him, right? Why not let your body have the pleasure it   
wants?" the voice replied.  
"I can't, what if he says no?" She asked in reply.  
"Don't be such a chicken wuss, just ask him, or I will!"  
"Suzuka? Anyone home?" Gene asked waving a hand in front of her face.  
It took her several minutes to realize that they had stopped, "Oh, what?" She   
asked Gene.  
"Hey you want to go in there to find some clothes?" He asked her, to which she   
shrugged and they walked in together.  
She let him go look by himself after she told him her size. She leaned over the   
counter looking at some of the necklaces on display.  
"Hello, do you need help with anything Miss?" Asked a female voice.  
Suzuka looked up blushing, " Oh no, my friend is getting me some clothes   
because I fell into some water and have nothing else to wear. I'm just looking at this   
necklace. It is very pretty."  
The woman behind the counter nodded.  
"Here try this." Gene said, handing her a violet colored dress and matching wrap-  
a-round shawl.  
"I'll show you where the dressing rooms are." The woman said.   
Suzuka followed while Gene stayed and looked down at the counter. Soon the   
woman returned. "Is she your girlfriend?" The woman asked curiously.  
Gene laughed quietly and shook his head, "What was she looking at?" He asked.  
"This necklace," the woman replied, "Why?"  
"Can you get it out? I'd like to see it." He said. The woman nodded and opened   
the case. Pulling out the necklace she handed it to him, "It's real silver?" he asked.  
"OF course, everything here is completely one of a kind and handmade with all   
natural minerals."  
"I'm buying it. Just ring it up quickly, it's a surprise." He said. He finished paying   
just in time and quickly shoved it deep into one of the deep folds of his cloak.  
"Wow!" Gene murmured.  
"You don't like it, do you?" She asked, her voice carrying slight note of sadness.  
"That's not it at all! It's just…I mean, I know it looked nice before, but now it's   
beautiful, I mean on you, that is." Gene said, alarmed that she had thought that he would   
ever think she was ugly. Heck, she was the most beautiful thing on two legs.  
"You think she knows you feel that way about her you never told her loved her,   
did you?" Asked a voice in the back of his head.  
"Yes I did, but she was asleep and didn't hear me." He replied, defensively.  
"Why not tell her you love her while she's awake?"  
"What if she hates me and never wants to talk to me again afterwards?"  
"What if she doesn't?"   
"Who are you to be meddling in my business anyway?"   
"Someone very close to of you, for now I have to remain anonymous, it's for my   
own safety. It's embarrassingly obvious, she looks at you, but looks down blushing when   
she sees you look at her. And during dinner you did defend her, meaning to or not."  
"Yeah, so? I'd do that for any of my friends. Besides, I'm already involved with   
Mel."  
"Melfina wouldn't mind if you broke up with her… she's happy just being   
friends. She wants you to be happy, then so shall she."  
"How do you know all this? Your Mel aren't you?"  
"Do not ask, I cannot tell you until you and Suzuka reveal your true feelings,   
maybe you should start by giving her that necklace you bought for her?"   
"Gene, Gene, Gene, what is up with you?" Suzuka asked throwing down her wet   
clothes on the bed.  
"Huh, what?" Gene asked.  
"Finally, you've been like this for half an hour! I got us a room at this hotel, hope   
you don't mind, but it only has one bed. I'll sleep on the floor though, and I called Jim   
and the others, they're all right, except Jim had a small fainting spell. Aisha's taking care   
of him." Suzuka grinned evilly, " I'm gonna take a shower and you probably should to.   
What do you want, stand up or tub?"  
"I really don't care."  
"Okay, Stand up it is!" She said dragging him in to one of the bathrooms, Towels   
are up there." She said pointing up at a rack.  
She grabbed a towel and left for the tub. Filling it up with bubbles and steaming   
hot water. She sighed as she stepped in the water. It felt so good against her cold skin and   
she sunk down so only her eyes were above water. Then all the way down into the hot   
water and back up so her breasts and all below were covered by bubbly water. After a   
couple of seconds she got up and left, letting the water drain. She dried herself and put a   
new bandage around her chest. She had nothing to wear so grabbed one of the robes   
hanging on the wall and tied it tightly around her slim waist. Going out, she folded her   
new clothes and laid the wet ones out to dry. She put her sword by the dry clothes and   
stuck them in the corner. She grabbed a pillow and blanket and made a small bed on the   
floor.  
  
  
-End of chapter 1-  
  
Authors note: Depending on how many people like this than I may decide to put the next   
couple of chapters up, so if you like it tell me. Also I give thanks to Diana(Little Cat   
Diana of the moon) she has been such a great help and supportive, even though I'm a   
major pain in the ass to work with. She is the one who knows how to post these things I   
can't figure it out (Well that and the fact that the computer so totally hates me! It gets me   
so mad…Gr.….) Yeah, my favorite songs on yipee! 


	2. A stranger at twilght part 2

OLS story 2  
"The stranger at twilight part 2"  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com Watermyhoshi17  
  
  
Authors note: Hey, guess some of you people liked it cause here it is Chapter 2. So far,   
much mushier than I would normally do. I am more blood, gore, and death, now that is   
cool! So do not be surprised if something like that happens…  
Once again, I do not out law star (really wish I did though, I would put out some new   
shows and kill Melfina off, boy do I hate that goody-two shoes!).   
And of course, Dedication cannot forget that now can we Fire cat? Fire Cat: You   
promised so hurry up I want to read it!!!!!! Watermyhoshi: Uh yeah, now please quit   
that, I cannot breath. Fire Cat: Sorry! Just hurry!  
Okay this is dedicated to all my friends. There done, happy?  
So anyway, I will try to make this one a little happier, but, I am not good at happy. Fire   
Cat: make them get married! That's happy! Watermyhoshi: Dear god NO!!! I am not   
telling you again! Fire cat: Well put me in then! Water Myhoshi: (grins evilly) your   
gonna wish you never said that!   
BWAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA  
HAHAHH (Whispers to readers) she will not even know what hit her…. (To everyone)   
Okay, let's get this over with now, shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gene?" Suzuka said, shaking him awake, "Wake up!" She yelled in his ear. He   
groaned and threw the blankets off his body.  
"Whaddya want?" he growled angrily.  
"Jim's here to take us home for breakfast." She said smiling coyly, she asked,   
"sleep well?"  
"Just peachy." He snapped.  
"Well then what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!"  
"I'm going." He said quietly, "You wanna come to dinner with me tonight?" he   
asked nervously.  
"Free foods fine by me." She replied smiling, her knees were begging to fall,   
"Meetcha at the car, Gene." She said turning to walk down the footsteps.  
"Stupid, you had the perfect chance and you blew it once again!" he yelled at   
himself, he punched the wall, and began to cry, leaning against it, he slid all the way   
down. "Your such a loser, why do you even bother? Break up with Mel, today. That's it,   
then you'll be free…but it would break her heart… hurting Mel wouldn't be right."  
He stood up and dressed, then he left for the door.  
  
- In Jim's Car –  
"Hey you guys, hurry it up!" Jim yelled to Suzuka and Gene as they walked down   
the steps, Suzuka a few steps ahead of Gene.   
"Hey, who's that?" Suzuka asked suspiciously eyeing the girl in the front seat.  
"Gene's new girlfriend, hahaha!" Jim laughed as Suzuka and Gene fumed.  
"I'm already dating Melfina, remember?" Gene yelled at Jim.  
"Yeah, this ones mine, so keep your hands off her, okay." Jim said seriously,   
wrapping his arm around her waist. A smile spread across her face.  
She stuck her hand out, "Hi, my name's Rei (Also known as Fire cat…. Hehehe.   
Fire Cat: What, but I do not want to be Jim's girlfriend, you always have something bad   
happen to them! Your not going to have me killed are you? Water Myhoshi: huh? What?   
Oh yeah, (Crosses fingers behind her back and smiles) of course not, you are my best   
friend, hehehe, I would not do that (again whispers to readers) Not! Hehehe I told you she   
would not know what hit her!!)  
"Hey, can you two please stop talking this is our story after all!" Characters yell at, the   
Watermyhoshi and Fire Cat.  
(Watermyhoshi: Hey, I am the one writing this story so shut UP! She writes something   
down and all the characters mouths zip up, they start running around like nuts.   
Watermyhoshi: I told them to shut up, but do they listen? Fire Cat: (Shrugs)   
Watermyhoshi: I am starting to think of renaming it, do you want to Miss Sunshine and   
happiness? Fire Cat: Stop that (Pulls gun out of her jacket) Watermyhoshi: bet you do not   
even know how to use that! (Pulls a rocket launcher out from under the desk) do not mess   
with me, I always win! Fire Cat: do you have rockets for that thing? Watermyhoshi: heh,   
so much for that (grins and throws aside, pulls a .44 caliber pistol with a silencer out of   
her pocket.) Now let's see you find something better than that! Fire Cat: Oh yeah, real   
original! (Throws gun back in her pocket and pulls out a medium wooden hammer) Let's   
beat that! Watermyhoshi: (grumbles incoherently and tosses aside the pistol) Fire cat:   
Giving up so soon? So unlike you… Watermyhoshi: who said anything about giving up?   
(Pulls out a large metal hammer and runs around the room chasing Fire cat and laughing   
maniacally… snaps fingers and characters begin to start yelling then return to the story)  
"Why the hell would I want your girlfriend?" Gene asked.  
They all got in the car and drove home in complete silence.   
  
  
- At their home-  
  
"Oh thank-god you found her Gene!" Melfina exclaimed wrapping her arms   
around his stomach. Suzuka turned green with her jealousy she stamped off to her room   
and slammed the door behind her.  
"We have to talk…" Gene whispered into Melfina's ear, "Meet me in your room   
five minutes."  
"Okay, Gene…" Melfina said, running into the kitchen. She brought out the   
breakfast. Gene went to see if Suzuka was going to eat breakfast.  
  
-5 Minutes Later in Gene's Room-  
  
"Yes, Gene, what did you want to talk about?" Melfina asked, plopping herself   
down onto Gene's bed.  
"Umm, Mel, I'm sorry to say this, but, well, I...uh… just can't see you anymore."   
Gene said his voice getting softer as went, pacing back and forth like a wild cat, "I-I-I'm   
sorry Mel," he swallowed, "But I love someone else, so, it isn't fair to you, but you'll   
find someone I know it-"  
"Gene, it's okay, actually, I've been seeing Harry for the couple of days. I meant   
to tell you, really! I did, but you've been out of sorts for awhile, I'm glad now this is all   
out in the open." She confessed, of course, it was a lie, but it would make feel better to   
know, then he would get on with his life. She had been expecting this though, the way he   
and Suzuka would look at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The   
way he had volunteered to go out and find her first, all little things hinting it.  
"Oh, okay, that's…good." He said sitting next to her, "Are you sure you're okay   
with this?"  
"Of course." Melfina replied, "Besides we can still be friends, right?"  
"Of course," He replied, smiling, "I won't be able to come to dinner though. I'm   
going out."  
"That's okay, thank you for telling me."  
"Your welcome." He replied, reaching over the bed to give a slight, quick hug.   
  
-End Chapter 2- 


	3. A stranger at twilight part3

OLS story 3  
"The stranger at twilight part 3"  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com Watermyhoshi17   
  
A/n Hey all who are reading this fic, this ones dedication is just for you, you are all so   
great to read and like my pathetic fics. I am working on my writing skills in these stories,   
So as you could probably tell, they do not make to much sense o_O. Sorry about that, but   
I am working on it. Oh yeah, I giving Suzuka more of a past now…  
Disclaimer: No do NOT own 'OutLaw Star' sure wish I did, Away demonic lawyers   
away I say!!!  
Okay, 3..2…1, Lets Rock!  
  
-In Suzuka's room-  
  
"Suzuka?" Gene asked knocking on the door, getting no answer he opened it   
quietly and stepped in. It was dark, as usual, he flicked a light switch and slowly the   
lights turned on, flickering one by one to fill the room with florescent white light,   
"Suzuka?" he asked again.  
"Go away Gene, I'm trying to sleep," Suzuka said softly, making it seem as   
though she really were tired.  
"Okay, I was just wondering if you would be joining us for lunch?"  
"I said I was tired, now please leave this room exactly as it was when you came   
here." She replied laying her head on her knees as she sat in darkest corner, unable to be   
seen.  
"Okay, Suzuka, I'll see at dinner then, bye." Gene said flicking the lights off and   
closing the door almost completely. As he finished a wallet sized picture fell off the   
dresser next to the door and laid to rest there, he stooped down and picked it up. Looking   
down, he saw a young man with a, is this possible, a truly smiling Suzuka! He'd never   
seen her smile the whole she'd been here, but here was proof that she did at one time   
smile, he wondered what had happened between them, but decided not to ask, leastwise it   
open more wounds. He tucked the picture into a pocket and left to go eat lunch.  
Suzuka sat in her room, her eyes red rimmed from crying. Right when he got   
home, he asked Mel to meet him in private. She could not ask him out, he was already   
totally involved with that stupid bitch, and he was the only reason she even stayed here.   
She was getting sick of it, who did she have. No one! That's who, the one she had loved   
had just broken her heart when he died so did her heart, so then…why was she feeling   
this way again? She got up and walked to where she kept the only picture she had of   
him. Pushing stuff off her dresser, so far there was nothing, and when she had moved   
everything and sorted through it twice she still did not find it.  
"GENE STARWIND!!!!" She screamed stomping all the way downstairs. She   
saw him eating and her heart softened slightly.  
" What do you want? I'm eating!" He said through a mouthful of food, then he   
swallowed and got up.  
"I want it back! Now!" she said lowering her voice.  
"What?" He asked teasingly, although he knew exactly what it was she wanted,   
"besides, I thought you were sleeping…"  
"I was." She replied.  
"Fine here," he said pulling a picture out of his pocket and tossing it over to her,   
"Now can you please stop screaming?"  
She did not reply, just stormed back to her room and slammed the door behind   
her. She set the picture on her dresser and went to sleep.  
-Suzuka's Dream-  
  
A scream, her scream, no, no way, I-this no! She thought, covering her ears not   
wanting to see or hear this all over gun shots blood everywhere, ripping right through her.   
She did not matter as in significant as an ant walking by.  
"Suzuka, Suzuka? Everything will be okay were always going to be partners,   
don't worry we can always work together….always, I'll wait for you, always…"that   
voice, it's, it's him. I knew he would come back I-I-I just had to wait he did not die see.   
Nothing could kill him. Nothing.  
"You're back Michael, your finally back, Michael. I've missed you so much." She   
swung her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Her eyes widened in fear, as she saw   
a man behind them shoot at them. She turned around in an effort to save him by taking   
bullet herself, her back arched and she collapsed as another round was shot at him, he fell   
eyes wide, she closed her eyes as the world wavered. Her hair blonde turning a dark red   
as it Soaked up her blood and then his, turning black. She looked like a fallen angel was   
the thought that ran through his mind. I was supposed to protect her and I failed. He   
unfurled his wings flew upward with her soul as paramedics came. He bargained his   
immortality for her life, well aware he would die from it. He brought her soul back down   
and laid it gently into body and then left as a couple of his feathers fell from his wings,   
falling down to her, she held them tightly in her hand and sat up, "Michael? Please…   
don't go, I need you here." She said.  
"I'm sorry, but you know I'll never come back, I've become a fallen angel, I'm   
dying, I am sorry, but I love you. Remember that…" he said sinking to the floor and   
becoming a pile of dust. No not again, not again… what will I do? What do I do?  
"Wake up Suzuka, goddammit wake up!"  
"Michael?"  
-End of Dream-  
  
"Suzuka? Are you okay?" Gene asked worridly shaking her to wake up, after he'd   
heard screams coming from her room he ran up there, she was her bed, quaking as though   
afraid of some unknown force and she started to scream again. He had run over and tried   
claming her, holding her rocking her, but she wouldn't calm down and she was   
reapeating over and over "Michael, you're back. I knew you would, no one could kill   
you…" then she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Not letting go even   
when put all his force against her, finally she go and started to scream and ripped at the   
sheets, hitting him. He shook her hard screaming at her to wake up, and swearing at her   
when she didn't.  
"Michael?" she asked softly opening her eyes for a couple of seconds then got up.   
"Where am I Michael?" She asked getting up and turning on a light. She pulled cigarette   
out from her pocket and lit it.  
Gene was astounded, "You smoke?" He asked yelling, alittle. Of course I know   
hardly anything about her. I have always ignored her before why bother to pay attention   
to her now, "who's Michael anyway?" he asked.  
A/n okay shorter than normal I know, you want me to get it down, but working on   
several other things also, soon, more storys will be posted. Enjoy! 


	4. A stranger at twilight part4

OLS Story 4  
"The Stranger at Twilight part 4"  
mistytogepi@hotmail.com By: WaterMyhoshi77  
A/n Okay people this is not Suzuka's real past, so ha! I do not know her real past, so I am making one up for her because I never really knew what her past was and this one seemed to fit her more than the others I had thought up did! In addition, the reason I am using her past is that she seems actually afraid of love itself. So I thought 'Hey, why not give her a guardian angel for a boyfriend where his love for her clouds his judgment and he starts not worrying about bad stuff happening. Therefore, When she tries to save him by letting herself die that is the clue that she did not know that he was an angel. Oh yeah, and I decided that when she was younger she smoked a lot, and had blonde hair, and I mean like a white blonde color like cornsilk… OKAY! Now does that make more sense? Anyways that was my attempt at explaining this to you… Please R&R!!!!  
  
  
Suzuka ignored his question and walked across the hall to bathroom looking for a lighter. He followed her into the bathroom; "Oh shit! What the Fuck happened to my hair?!" she yelled. The cigarette dropping from her mouth.  
"What do you mean, Suzuka?" Gene asked appearing behind.  
"And who the fuck are you?" She asked angrily as though he was going to hurt her.  
"Suzuka? My name is not Suzuka, only Michael calls me that, no one else!" She yelled.  
Gene held up his pointer finger and ran out the room. When he got Suzuka's room he grabbed the picture left on her dresser, then he ran down stairs and grabbed a picture of him with his hand around her neck. Then he ran back to where he had left her. He held both pictures up for her to see. He had not noticed before, but in the one with the other guy, she did have pale blonde hair, "See?" He asked handing them to her.  
She looked at them then she looked at the backs of them (There are dates on the backs.), "B-b-but, this can't be…" She stammered.  
"I'm sorry, Suzuka…But, You came to live with us awhile ago, before that you were an assassin, going by the name of Twilight Suzuka, otherwise, we don't know anything about your past." Gene told her, he laid his hand on her shoulder, and "Maybe you should rest for awhile?" He asked steering her towards her room, as she just nodded in reply, trying to take it all in, "Sleep well," Gene said closing the door and leaving. He walked back down the stairs and turned on the TV.   
  
-Three hours later-  
  
"Gene?" Suzuka asked, coming down stairs, "That's your name?"  
Gene nodded, "What happened?" He asked.  
"I don't know… but why couldn't I- Ugh…" she let a gasp falling to her knees and holding herself as she shook, no, not again, get away from me! I just want my life back…that is all!  
Gene had gotten up and was holding her head in his hands hoping her breathing would return to normal before the others came back, he lifted her gently and laid her on the couch, resting her head in his lap. She was breathing, it was ragged and shallow, as though she had been running for awhile, and then could not quite catch her breath. He sat looking up at the ceiling, waiting for her to return to normal. He heard a car and guessed it was Aisha, Jim, Rei, and Melfina, which he was right about, as Aisha came in supposedly singing. Gene ran out carrying Suzuka in his arms, "Jim, give me the keys, I'm going out," He yelled at Jim.  
"Sure, Gene, just bring her back nice," He replied casually tossing him the keys. He smiled seeing he was carrying Suzuka, maybe the plan will work…He thought strolling up to the door and locking it behind him as he entered, then rushed off to speak with Mel, Rei, and Aisha.  
  
  
-In the Car-  
Gene looked over to the sleeping form of Suzuka, her eyelids fluttered from time to time, telling him that she was in hyper-REM, and probably would not wake up for a while. He drove through town looking for an ice cream shop, he found one and pulled over, she, yelled once and then sat bolt upright, "Where are we Gene?" She asked back to her normal self.  
"I told, you I was taking you out to dinner, didn't I?" Gene asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Gene got out of the car, walked around, and opened the door for her, holding out a hand as she began to regain her balance.  
"We are going to eat here?" She asked looking at the ice cream shop as though it contained poison, "What is it?" She asked finally stepping out of the car and brushing away his hand.  
Gene laughed, "You don't know what ice cream is?" Suzuka shook her head, "You seriously don't know?" he asked again and she shook her head in a yes motion. (A/n- how could someone not know what ice cream is. Was she locked in a dungeon for thousands of years? God where has she been? Sorry for that brief interruption!) "Omygod, okay you eat it…" Gene replied leading her into the shop. She nodded and followed him in.  
"What do you want?" he asked in his deep voice, gesturing at a bin full of the frozen goodness, she shrugged still not sure what to do, "Do you want me to order for you?" He asked, still amazed she had never heard of ice cream.  
"Sure…" She said softly, she felt his hand brush hers, she could feel his warmth, "Thanks, Gene." She said it so softly he could barely hear her.   
"It's going to be alright, Suzuka, just wait, you'll see soon enough." He replied grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly before he let it drop.  
It was their turn to order, "One black raspberry pint." He said to the teenager at the counter. He paid the $1.60 and grabbed two spoons and some napkins.  
"Come on, Suzuka, lets go," He said, holding his hand out for her, which she brushed by as usual ignoring it. They got in the car and sped off, to where only Gene knows, After about twenty minutes they were driving alone on the road, Gene turned onto a dirt road and kept speeding up. After 10 minutes he pulled over and got out of the car. He went around and opened her door, holding his hand out although he was sure she would not take it.  
"Thanks, Gene." She said reaching up and taking his hand and closing the door behind her. She kissed him gently on the cheek. Gene was stunned and could feel his whole face turning bright red, "What's the matter?" She asked noticing how red his face had become.  
"It's nothing… Damn, the ice cream melted." He said, trying to change the subject.  
"You don't love me, and I knew it, I was setting my self up for disappointment." She said so softly, he could only hear a slight mumbling.  
"What?" He asked smiling gently and leading down a path.  
"I said, it's just nothing. Where are we going?" She asked, taking his hand as it brushed against hers again.  
"Shh… it's a surprise just for you, I've never shown anyone else before." He smiled again and looked down at her, "We are almost there. It is just a little farther, I really think you will like it, but you have to be quite. Okay?"  
She nodded back and changed the way she walked so it would be even quieter. He had to suppress a giggle, and remained straight faced as he walked. Gently he pushed apart the grass reeds blocking her vision apart, and motioned her to follow him. He was right; she did like it in fact she loved it. There was a waterfall, which fell so silently and smoothly. An old willow, whose boughs moved in the wind, as though to welcome her to come and dream within them. The flowers opened their petals to the moonlight, and birds said their goodnights to all. Without thinking, Suzuka jumped up to Gene and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you Gene, thank you so much!" She said holding him close, afraid he softly wrapped his hands around her and kissed her head ever so softly. She didn't seem to mind that much and before he knew it she'd run off to go and play. He settled himself on the ground to think. Suddenly that little voice was back, "You see how happy you can make her?" it asked.  
"I did not do that, this place is what did it, not me. I am just a fool, as soon as I open my heart to her, she will leave me like everyone else has, even Mel was going to break up with me." Gene thought back.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well considering that she told me, yes I am sure, she has no reason to lie to me."  
"Yes, she does, she wants you to be happy,"  
"I was plenty happy with her."  
"Stop lying to yourself, you know that the whole time you were with her you wanted to be with Suzuka… And you knew it, isn't it clear enough by now?"  
"NO! Now shut the fuck up! I know my life, so stop screwing with my mind!" He said pulling at his head.  
"Ha ha, you don't know half the stuff you think you know, and if you don't her how you feel tonight while she's awake, I'll tell her through you. You should tell her, oh yeah, call the others and tell them you won't be coming home soon because they're getting worried." The voice said.  
Gene fell in the water, and luckily Suzuka noticed and jumped down to go help him out, he had been sitting on the rock by the river for hours it seemed.  
"Hey Gene, are you okay?" She asked running over to him and holding out her hand to help him up.  
Gene saw her collapse right as his hand touched hers, " Suzuka?" He asked holding onto the ground.  
  
  
A/n- okay not the most the best, but its okay. Anyways, I was sick while I wrote this, in fact I still am. 


	5. A Stranger at Twilight Part 5

OLS Story 5  
"A Stranger at Twilight part 5"  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com By: WaterMyhoshi77  
  
A/n- nope do not own it, wish I did these are so annoying!  
  
Gene pulled himself out of the water as quick as he could to see if she was okay, "Suzuka? Suzuka, are you   
Okay? Come on get up! Get up goddammit!" he yelled angrily. He tried to keep his calm though; I will give   
him that. He felt the ground shake, Oh great an earthquake, just what I need now. He thought to himself.   
The ground was shaking even harder now, and it appeared to be splitting, right towards them! Gene lifted   
Suzuka onto his shoulders and ran with her back to his car, but he did not make it that far. Two men   
dressed in black grabbed his arms and pulled him into the earth, between the lines separating the worlds.  
"Holy Shit." Gene said under his breath, as they go of him.  
"Follow me," The tall one said, his pace settled and confident. Gene followed, shifting Suzuka in   
his arms, her breathing was almost nonexistent now, but he could feel her stirring lightly in his arms, she   
felt almost like air moving through his fingers.  
"Where are we going?" Gene asked, his voice strong and much louder than the other mans.  
"The Master wishes to see the girl, taking you was an unfortunate accident. Why do you wish to   
know?" He replied, not even bothering to look at the man behind him.  
Gene fell quite, trying to think of away he and Suzuka could escape, and the Master did not sound like   
the kind of guy you would go out to lunch with any time soon. Gene was beginning to get a little scared,   
but not for him, his fear was for Suzuka. How would she know such people, his mind flashed back to the   
picture of her and that strange man, could he be the Master? The more Gene thought, the more confused he   
became.  
"Here we are," The man said, pulling a key ring from his belt, "Enjoy your stay, the Master will be   
with you soon." He then left laughing as Gene walked into the room. The door closed behind him from an   
invisible hand.  
Gene sat down and waited, wishing Suzuka would wake up so she could tell him what was going on, but   
he could feel himself drifting inn between asleep and awake, asleep was gradually winning and soon he   
was asleep.   
  
-Gene's Dream-  
  
"Huh, where am I?" Gene thought aloud.  
"So, you wish to see my face, know who I am?" The voice asked.  
"Yes, show me who you are?"  
"I'm a little disappointed you didn't figure it out, and I gave you so many hints. I know, you have   
a lot on your mind." The voice said, he sat up and looked in the direction it was coming from. He saw a tall   
man, his back to Gene, he had blonde hair, he began to speak again, "but I want Suzuka to be happy, do   
you understand?" He asked, approaching Gene, he got down to his face and looked him in the eyes, "You   
love her, and she loves you, but you're both to stubborn to admit it. Tell her and she will tell you, just do it,   
trust me on this. Oh yeah, and if you hurt her I'll have to kill you, which won't be to hard to do." He said   
seriously, getting up, " I showed you one of my faces, it may or may not be my true face, the ones who had   
me do this are close to you, just remember that. I am not particularly close to you, but I am to Suzuka. Just   
be careful." He said, the last words echoing through Gene's head as he awoke.  
  
-???-  
  
"Hello, Suzuka. How are you?" A man asked coming in as the door opened by an unseen hand again. Suzuka stared at him. Her breathing still on the weak side, but returning steadily.  
"Y-y-you, but you died….STOP! HAUNTING! ME!" She went from stammering to screaming.  
"Oh, you don't love me anymore, in the past you were trying anything just to get me back. Don't you remember? Or is it you have blocked out all of your memories? " He said, when he realized how he had hit home he began rubbing it deeper, "Yes that's it, become the Ice Queen, freeze your heart so no one can break it again. Is that your new game? You break other people's hearts in a game of life or death. Think you'll feel better that way?"  
Suzuka was on verge of tears, She tried to stand and could, but it was like thousands of pounds of pressure were pushing down on her, "SHUT! UP! You son of a bitch, all I want to do is live my life my way, but you come along and do something to me. If there is one thing that I'm not, it's WEAK! That's what you are, you are a pathetic worthless WEAKLING! And well I was living with Gene I realized that you were holding me back the whole time I was with you, when you died, I GREW! My heart is not dead, I can still love, but can you? Ask yourself that, because I'm sick of you trying to kill me because you can't have me anymore, but I'd think quickly if I were you." She said, as he had backed all the way up to the wall she got right up to his face, "And now I'm facing my fears, and I'll defeat them because I'm a whole lot stronger than you think." She pushed a gun up against his head, "Now, Fallen Angel, what is it going to be, you're life, or mine? Or do you need some time to think? Is that it? Your little tricks do not work ANYMORE! Now I think its time you died." She squeezed the trigger and he laughed.  
"I thought you knew last time, guns don't affect me, no mortal bullet can kill-" He began, laughing louder, before falling to the ground in a fit of agony.  
"Who says they're mortal?" She asked pulling another capsule from under belt, she pulled the dead one out and put the new one. She shot while asking; "Do you know what these are?" Then not waiting for an answer she replied, "The first was love, this ones truth, and the last ones hope. Do you want to know where I got them?" She asked, then replied before he could answer again, " Pandora's Box. Lucky that I found it before you could, huh? Now you have to admit that you're not used to me now that I'm strong, you see what you prevented?" She switched to hope and heard, a stirring behind her and saw Gene, she flashed him a smile and quickly shot off hope. "Now I'm going to get out of here and you're dead. I won't have to worry about you again. She pushed at what was left, which was a cloak, but she knew where he'd gone, "Hope you enjoy your stay there because it is going to be rather long." She picked up the cloak, And called to Gene, "Here put this on and we're outta here!' She smiled and he looked worried, but forced a smile for her benefit. She walked back over to him barely struggling with the gravity, She passed him his gun and found a piece of string, which she tied around her wrists, "Okay, now you're the bad guy, and you need to be him." She said nodding towards where he was last when something glittered, "Hang on." She said, striding over to it, she picked it up. It was a locket, the one she'd given to him before, she opened it and inside was picture of the two of them, smiling, and laughing. There was note on the other side,  
'Remember me when the sun has set and the moon is full' She remembered it well. She had written it. She stuck in the pocket of her kimono, then fixed her 'bonds'. "Ready? WE have to make this look good." Gene nodded in agreement, and started forward, grabbing her roughly, "Yeah like that, and I'll scream random things." Gene nodded again.  
He pushed her forward, and she screamed, "PLEASE I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU MICHEAL!!!!! I LOVE YOU, AND YOU LOVE ME, MICHEAL!!!!!!!" She screamed, and then she felt tear drops, on her hands, "Gene?" she whispered, he shook his head and pushed her forward, then she began to cry, the tears flowing down her face in little creeks. People walked by them, but ignored them and eventually they came to a giant crack in the earth. Gene lifted her onto the ground and climbed up behind her. She had begun to take the bandages off and the earth began to close behind them. Suzuka climbed into the old willow tree, "Gene you should go call Jim and the others before they start to worry about us." He had already begun to walk towards the car.  
  
A/N- Okay I think I'm only going to write one or two more chapters and then this is going to be done. Now there is the little problem of posting. Does this seem to rushed to you, because I can drag it out to be a whole lot longer if you want. You're the reader! I just want to keep you interested in my writing! So R&R with your opinions! Makes everything easier for me, but of course I've only got 6 reviews for it, so here I am doing all of this hard work, which I hate hard work! Bye for now and thanks to Animeart2 for posting this one for me! And who knows maybe I'll have other stories posted soon! 


	6. A Stranger at Twilight Part 6

OLS Story 6  
"A Stranger at Twilight Part 6"  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com By: WaterMyhoshi77  
  
A/N: Nope nope, I do not own OutLaw Star..  
And, does anybody know what a Snark is?  
  
  
"Hey Jim, we are going to be late, so don't worry about it… Uh-huh…yeah, she is here...of   
course I did not lose her, she's back there right now….No she does not want to talk to you. Bye" Gene had   
been talking to Jim; he was not on the video screen because he did not want Jim to know he had been   
crying. He hadn't wanted Suzuka to know either, but she knew, she'd probably ask about it once he got   
back, and he had to make sure that creepy Michael guy didn't come back and get her. Sighing, he got up   
and walked out of the car.  
"Hi, Gene." Suzuka said as she saw him approach, she was half-asleep, despite what had just   
happened. She was sort of slipping out of the tree where she sat. Gene ran over ready to catch if she fell.   
She had already caught herself, though, and was now swinging gracefully down to the ground before   
slumping over again, but she refused to cry out in pain. When she thought about it, she said she did not   
want to give Michael the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her pretty bad. She grabbed Gene's arm, "Gene,   
I'm really, really, tire-" She began, but fell down to the ground she could finish.  
"It's okay Suzuka, I'll get you somewhere for the night." Gene whispered to her, gently picking   
her up.  
Once had her in the car, he tried to seatbelt her, but it felt like the weight of death lay upon her. He   
finally got her buckled, then got in himself and left much faster than they'd came. He was speeding, going   
about 85 miles an hour. Only one thought on his mind, she's hurt and it's because of me. all of my fault.   
I have to help her.  
In ten minutes he had gotten back into town and was racing toward the Marriott. He did not care   
that it was so expensive.. He pulled up and parked. Then ran in and bought a room. He went back out and   
brought Suzuka back with him. He carried her all the way up nine flights of stairs and opened the door.   
Then he slowed a little bit. He held her up and pulled back the blankets, set her down, and began to undress   
her. He felt her forehead, which was warm, sweat beaded off her face, or were those tears? He shook her   
awake, it took awhile and he did not want to hurt her so he was being gentle.   
Her eyes blinked open, and she lifted her arm slowly, "It's not your fault, Gene, this is something   
that was supposed to happen a long time ago." She whispered, but it felt like she was screaming with all her   
might. "I love you, I have since... since…we first met. Now I have to go….who knows, maybe I will come   
back again." Gene looked down and realized that blood was beginning to soak his clothes, the sheets, and   
pooling around Suzuka. Now tears began to fall as he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom,   
drawing a tub of hot water, he finished undressing her and putting her into the water as gently as possible.   
Finally he unwrapped her bandage; her blood changed the water a bright red. He set her back against the   
wall and then went off in search of a First aid kit. He found one under the nightstand and brought it back   
with him. Then he got soap and a wash cloth. Finally he was back with Suzuka, gently he rubbed her skin   
trying to get all the blood off her and find out where the wound was. Suprisingly, no blood was coming out   
of her mouth, maybe she would come back again, after all. Of course, she will, true love can conquer   
anything, He thought.  
"Gene," A voice said from the doorway, he turned and saw Jim standing there.  
"What do you want, Jim? Can't you see, I am busy right now?"  
"Do you want to know what happened, Gene? Do you want to know the complete truth, because I   
can tell you, I can tell you that she is not coming back this time, if you'll listen to me." He said softly.  
"Shut Up, Jim, you don't know anything, how could you?" Gene said through his tears.  
"I won't prove anything, I don't need to, I think you already knew she wasn't coming back."  
"SHUT UP, JIM!" Gene yelled going back to work cleaning Suzuka up. When he turned around   
again, Jim was already gone. Gene shrugged and lifted Suzuka out of the water and draining the water. He   
looked her over, blood still covered her, and the bathroom was all steamed up. Gene undressed, and took a   
quick shower, while the bathtub was being refilled with hot water. He tied a towel around his waist and   
grabbed her again. He put her into the water again, and continued to wash her. Her stomach looked as   
though it had been shot. He could see that the blood hadn't stopped. He bandaged her quickly, then called   
the hospital.   
  
-Ten Minutes Later-  
"Sir, will you be riding with her?" The EMT asked Gene a fifth time, starting to become annoyed   
at the man who just sat on the bed starring into the ground, he had been really worried about the young   
woman, the EMT thought, maybe he's in shock. It's not unheard of…I'll try again. "Sir, will you be riding   
with your girlfriend?"  
Gene's head snapped up, "She is not my girlfriend!" He said pointedly, "Now will everyone stop   
saying that!"   
It was apparent that he was angry. "Will you ride with her?" She tried again, He is obviously   
attracted to her. He is going crazy about this, the EMT thought as he pushed his hands through his hair and   
tears fell softly down his face in small rivulets. "Come on, "She said, holding out her hand for him.   
Gene looked up and saw her hand, he took it, then lumbered up, unfolding his body. He looked   
down at her, then he looked at the stretcher upon which Suzuka lay. She looked so peaceful laying their,   
"I'll meet her there." He whispered, his voice hoarse and low. He felt more tears ready to burst from his   
eyes. "Oh god…" He turned and headed downstairs (Of course he has dressed by now, but I didn't think   
'Gene got dressed.' Is really all that important…) He went as fast as he could to the car, and then straight to   
a bar, he got and vodka, and drank it quickly before heading to the hospital. The tears stopped as he masked   
all the turmoil he was feeling on the inside. He went to the circulation desk and found out where she was.   
Quickly he went to her, There was a tube of purple liquid in which she was suspended. He walked to the   
glass and put his hand against its cold glass, ""Suzuka, why didn't you tell me, now it's to late." He   
whispered, feeling the tears return, He pulled his caster gun from it's holster, already loaded, he placed it   
against his head, "I love you, too, Suzuka." He whispered and then the world went red and his vision swam.   
He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.  
  
A/n- So sad, me and my evil stadistic mind, nothing turned out how I had planned it! NOTHING! I didn't   
want to kill either of them, but I did, oh no why did I do that. I cried when I wrote this, I really and truly   
cried…I can not belive this. It just pours through my fingers, there is no way I can stop it, I tried, and I   
almost didn't post this for that reason, but there is still one more chapter to go. Will it all turn out like this   
after all? You have to read, because even I don't know. So much for happy. 


	7. A Stranger at Twilight- Epilogue

OLS Story 7  
"A Stranger at Twilight Part 7/ Epilogue"   
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com By: WaterMyhoshi77  
  
A/N- No way do I own this, and now I am kind of glad that I don't, seeing as this is what has   
happened…So HA!  
Okay, read this now, and this is the FINAL CHAPTER!   
  
  
"Mr. Hawkins?" The doctor asked, looking down at the bloody mess from when the young man   
had killed himself, obviously he realized she was not coming back. He waited for this Mr. Jim Hawkins   
character.  
"Yes? This is Jim Hawkins." A boy's voice asked, light like a girl's, but still rough enough to tell   
that it was a boy.  
"Did you know a Gene Starwind?" He asked.  
"Yeah, so what kind of trouble has Gene gotten into now?" He asked sharply.  
"The kind you can't get out of. Would you please come down to St. Luck Hospital, we need   
someone to identify the remains and a young woman. Can you do that?"  
"Yes. Is that all?"  
"Yes."   
"Thank you, Dr…"  
"Rund, Dr. Rund."  
"Dr. Rund, I will be there shortly." Jim said hanging up, none of this was supposed to happen, he   
thought. "Mel, Rei, Aisha, Get in here now!" He yelled.  
"What's wrong?" The three girls asked in unison.   
"Come on, we have to go to the hospital." Jim said, hushing them when they began to ask why.  
They all got into Rei's car and Jim drove off at a break-neck speed. When they got there they all   
ran up stairs, Dr. Rund told them what had happened the girls where all in tears at the end, but Jim was   
stone faced. He identified the bodies and then left, the girls weeping along behind. On the way back home   
he turned toward the Sharmien Bridge and drove off the bridge, No one escaped from the car, and they   
were never found. The car fell down a deep crack and lay next to Pandora's Box for the rest of eternity.   
"Finally, the whole crew was destroyed, not a member was left to tell of the fateful day they all   
died. That is why I am here, I am to tell this story to anyone who wishes to know, I Gillium. This story is   
what freed me from death, how ironic, it lead them to their deaths, but saved my life. This is the only   
reason that you heard this story, I wish I was still able to see them, I did not know that a machine could   
have these feelings, but I do."  
"No, Gillium, there are still three of us." Jim said standing up with Aisha by his side in the last   
row, he was much older now and had a goatee.  
"Master James, but you died, remember?"  
"No, they never found all the bodies and the ones found were so mangled that no one could   
identify them. You do tell a great story, but we have a lot of catching up and work to do, maybe later you   
can tell us another story." Jim said leading Aisha up to Gillium.  
A/N- so sad, but it's better because they don't all end up dying, right? 


End file.
